shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mafia Arc Part 1
(aboard the Spirit of Freedom) Storm (whistleing a tune): We really need a musician. Victor: We need a lot more crewmembers. Storm: What makes you say that? Victor: We don't have a shipwright, or a sniper, or even a doctor. Terra: He's got a point, there's just the four of us. Storm: Well now that we have a full sized ship I see no harm in adding crew members. Ishmael: Maybe an assistant cook would be nice. You know, to help me out. (everyone looks at him) Or not...... Terra: I'm starting to think we should bypass Mob Island. Victor: Why is that? Terra: Because Mob Island is ruled by a powerful Mafia who instills fear on its inhabitants. If we visit there we could become trapped and might have to fight our way out. Storm: What makes you think we can't defeat them? Terra: We can't just go around picking fights with people. Storm: I didn't say we would. But if we are attacked, we will defend ourselves. Victor: Yeah, old man! That's what I like to hear! Storm: Simmer down, grandson. I'm not running into any unnecessary battles. That's a lesson I learned the hard way. Victor: I hear you. Ishmael: Dinner is served! Storm: YOSH I need a full stomach before we reach Mob Island. (The crew eats and several hours they reach the island) Storm: It doesn't look too bad. Terra: That's because the mob's control is concentrated in the center of the island. Unfortunately that's the only civilized part. Ishmael: So the rest is.....uncivilized? Terra: Very. There are many tribes that live around the coast. They are smart enough not to mess with the rules of Mob Island so they stick to the coast. Unfortunately that means they will most likely attack us. Victor: Well they can bring it. I'm more than a match for a bunch of savages. Storm: Cocky as usual, young whippersnapper. You never know until you get there, that's what I always say. Victor: What do you mean you ALWAYS say? You've never said that before. Storm: Yeah well I'm going to start saying it. Victor: Baka..... Terra: Oh just stop arguing. (they leave the ship and enter a dense forest) Ishmael: We're surrounded by trees....If we're attacked we'll have nowhere to run. (a twig snaps and Ishmael freaks out. He turns around to see Victor holding two ends of a twig) Victor: Hehe, couldn't resist. Ishmael: Ugh....that bastard. (there is a thud and a tree falls down in front of him.) We're under attack! (Storm is standing in front of him, his axeblade deep into the trunk of a tree. Ishmael: This is getting on my nerves. (he looks around to see that Terra is gone.) Haha, very funny Terra. You can come out now. (someone taps him on the shoulder) You can play all the practical jokes you want, I'm not gonna fall for it. (Ishmael is tapped harder.) Okay what is it? (Ishmael turns around to see a savage tribesman behind him. The tribesman has been poking him with a spear) Ishmael: AHHH! (the tribesman knocks him on the head with his club and runs off with Ishmael) Storm: Great gadzooks, they've been captured. Victor: I hope they know who they're messing with TO BE CONTINUED Category:Stories